


give it to me

by derireo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, brief daddy kink at the end, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: the sight of byleth's pretty, swollen mouth wrapped around his fingers gave dedue the sudden urge to wrap his hand around her throat, but he quelled it by kissing the tip of her nose, grinning as she blinked and wiggled it while she scratched her teeth along the underside of the man's fingers, her own hands blindly reaching out to grab the hem of his undergarment.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> sry for any mistakes i hate proof reading

byleth wasn't small. her height was pretty average amongst all the women who were in garreg mach, and she even found herself having to tip her chin down to make eye contact with someone she's talking to. she was _definitely_ not small.

the problem was that the men of garreg mach were so unreasonably tall and.. _massive_. why had all of them grown so much? they all had such drastic growth spurts – even bernie ended up becoming a whole centimetre taller than her! and look at what happened to caspar; he's become so big now!

it's a shame that byleth didn't inherit her father's height, but at least she was able to make up for it with her unrivalled strength and stony expression.

byleth didn't feel small, either. no one made her feel that way. even when she glowered back at dimitri when he was being huffy, or when sylvain playfully backed her up into a corner, she stood her ground. she didn't let any man more than fifteen centimetres taller than her have any power over her.

except for dedue.

he absolutely towered over byleth – it's like holding a grape to a watermelon, the size difference was mind boggling.

byleth shouldn't have found it so attractive. how his broad shoulders and bulging muscles made her own body look so fragile; so tiny. he was nearly thirty centimetres taller than her and byleth couldn't help but press her thighs together whenever the fact up and smacked her in the face whenever it got the chance.

byleth was so used to being seen as an alpha woman with her fierce blood lust on the battlefield and all the muscles she had gained from training and being a freelance mercenary throughout her life. she never would have thought to see the light of day when someone made her feel so small.

sure, there are other men at garreg mach that are significantly larger than she is, can wrap their hands around her waist and still be able to touch middle fingers at her stomach. sylvain had done so once to prove a point that didn't make sense to her and dimitri had already tried to choke her to death with one hand (he lifted her from the ground for goddess' sake!).

but dedue.

oh, _dedue_. byleth would daydream to herself.

that duscur man was something else.

he was so soft with her whenever they interacted in the greenhouse, and once, when she asked him to help her with the evening meal. his voice was kind and touch light as he told her what to do with each ingredient and how to season everything to perfection. despite his build he was gentle, and it showed with his actions.

even when he first held byleth, he cradled her to his chest and murmured about how he wanted to take her back to what was left of duscur, his homeland, and show her the beautiful field of flowers it had to present to her. he had sealed that promise with a brief kiss to the back of her hand.

it was obvious that this man of duscur would be romantic in bed with how careful he was with the world around him. byleth _loved_ it. his callused hands roaming along her body as he kissed her always left byleth dizzy with desire, she'd even get shivers when he'd trace incoherent shapes onto her naked skin.

as much as she enjoyed being caged in by dedue's arms, she loved it when his large hands would wrap around her. whether it be her waist, her neck, or her thighs, the firm grip of his hand on her was enough for byleth to start drooling for his cock.

she was quite a simple girl and dedue would only need to scratch his blunt nails along her thighs to have her putty in his hands.

byleth loved how small dedue made her feel.

"i'm going to break you." dedue chuckled one night, arms crossed behind his head as he watched his lovely girl perch herself just above his hips. her unscarred (how?) hands were pressed against his abdomen as she held herself up and she bit her lip to weaken the smile that was forming on her face.

she licked her lip at his sentence. "i know." she spoke nonchalantly and used her thumbs to brush over the hard ridges of his stomach while happily settling against the forming bulge in his undergarments. "i might just cry."

dedue's eyes were fond with love as he stared at byleth's face, and the girl couldn't help but flush at the expression. it was embarrassing to be shown such an emotion while she was blatantly teasing him.

"you're still gorgeous when you cry." he mumbled sweetly and removed an arm from under his head to brush his rough fingertips against the soft expanse of her stomach. byleth mewed at the contact and arched into the touch, and when his fingers hooked onto the hem of her black panties only to snap it back against her skin, it made byleth squeak.

dedue gave a slight smile at the sound and sat up from his lying position, causing byleth to wobble into his lap. "how about you be a good girl first and take a little ride?" he grinned then, his eyes devious as he stared down at byleth who was holding onto his shoulders with her lips parted in shock.

"panties off." he whispered as he kissed her nose and smacked the back of her thigh to get the girl moving. byleth wasted no time, and once she had the lace flinging across the room she had settled herself against the spot where hip met thigh, eyes nearly rolling to the back of head as her clit made brief contact with his undergarments.

she bit her lip to contain the pleasured smile that was threatening to show on her face when dedue laid his hands on her waist, and with a tight grip, began to move her hips on his own accord. the flow of her hips kept her in contact with dedue, her clit brushing against his thigh deliciously.

dedue was controlling her movements so perfectly that byleth didn't have to put in any effort; only had to wrap her arms around her man's shoulders and let him make her do all the work.

the little gasps and whimpers that she let out was music to dedue's ears and it made his body feel warm; made a rolling wave of arousal go through his body as the cloth that hid his erection felt like it was getting tighter. byleth fit so perfectly in his hands, dedue had discovered a while ago. he loved how her soft and hard curves filled his large palms nicely, and it made him feel possessive.

byleth could have chosen anyone in garreg mach, but she chose him – the man of duscur. a foreigner.

byleth wasn't scared of him and the permanent glower on his face; wasn't terrified with how small she was compared to him. she absolutely loved how big dedue was, and always seeked the comfort of his broad shoulders sheltering her with a hug. plus she loved sitting in his lap.

(she just likes grinding against him whenever she gets the chance.)

"if i were an artist like that ignatz from the leicester alliance, i would try my best to capture this gorgeous image." the man quietly gritted out as his fingers dug into the supple flesh of byleth's ass, his chest rumbling with a pleased growl at the sight of his bare thigh shiny with slick.

the archbishop could only giggle to herself at the comment as she gripped onto broad shoulders, her tongue lashing out to lick at her bottom lip in pleasure, her bashful grin something dedue wished he would see every single day. "you've always had a way with words, my dear."

"but you always manage to render me speechless." he chuckled, leaning up just the slightest bit to steal a kiss from byleth before pushing her off his lap once she was caught off guard.

she squeaked in surprise at the sudden move, but didn't dare complain when she saw the smile on dedue's face, her breath catching in her throat as he stroked her knee.

"so small." dedue murmured once byleth laid on the mattress with her thighs eagerly spreading apart, knees pressed against her chest as she unashamedly exposed herself to her lover's eyes. his rough hands scratched along the smooth expanse of her thighs as she welcomed him with coy eyes, and slowly, slowly, as he reached her most private, sacred area, he used his thumbs to carefully spread apart the pretty pink lips that hid that cute little clit she always seemed to love playing with, and the gorgeous hole that so eagerly swallowed him up every single time.

"such a pretty little thing." he praised under his breath and used the tip of his index finger to circle her clit once before dragging it down to her slick entrance, his finger just barely dipping in before he's pulling away, a thin string of her arousal connected to his finger. "i'm always amazed by how well you take my cock." he chuckled and used his other thumb to add pressure to byleth's clit, enjoying the broken gasp that escaped her. "considering how tiny you are."

"i was born to take it." she grinned lazily and let out another gasp when dedue slipped his finger into her entrance with ease, her slick dripping out of her in waves. "i'd take being your cumdump over archbishop any day." she sighed dreamily, dedue's finger crooking inside of her lazily as he flicked at her clit, his smile fond. "you flatter me so. but neglecting your duties is irresponsible."

byleth couldn't respond, because dedue was already nudging a second finger inside of her without warning and the slight burn nearly had the girl drooling with pleasure. " _yes_ , dedue." she sighed and threw her head back against the mattress while one of her hands went to wrap itself around her lover's wrist, her chest rumbling out a happy purr as he let her guide him.

she was warm around his fingers, her walls squeezing his digits in the best way possible as he curls then unravels them, byleth's hand pushing and pulling at his wrist to give her the friction that had her thighs shaking.

"you're always so sensitive," the duscur man crooned while teasing her entrance with a third finger, only slipping it in when the girl beneath him whined his name, "isn't that adorable?" he hummed and leaned up byleth's body to kiss her sweet, trembling lips, scissoring his three fingers to loosen her walls up. he chuckled in adoration when the young woman made a small move to bite at his bottom lip, her eyelashes fluttering in pleasure when he used his other hand to pinch her clit between his thumb and index.

byleth's toes curled while she squirmed underneath her lover, her gasp coming out playfully scandalized as dedue toyed around with her little clit, the calloused skin of his thumb rubbing against the nub and sending a pleasurable burn throughout her body. she lifted her hands to weakly grasp at the man's wrists while she threw her head back against the pillows, her toned abdomen clenching as dedue continued to play around with her.

"i know, dear." he crooned softly when his lover cried out from beneath him, the pads of his long fingers mercilessly dragging across that little bundle of nerves that hid itself inside her gushing entrance. byleth was so unbelievably wet that whenever dedue pumped his fingers inside, more of her sweet, intoxicating slick would drip out of her and onto the sheets, nearly causing dedue to fall into a frenzy.

"you're being such a good, quiet girl tonight." dedue hummed a short duscur lullaby as he slipped his fingers out from byleth's entrance one by one, pleased to see how shiny with slick they were. he carefully pried her hands away from his wrists and kissed her flushed cheek, humming again in satisfaction when byleth obediently opened her mouth to his fingers, her tongue immediately lapping up the slick that dripped from them.

the sight of byleth's pretty, swollen mouth wrapped around his fingers gave dedue the sudden urge to wrap his hand around her throat, but he quelled it by kissing the tip of her nose, grinning as she blinked and wiggled it while she scratched her teeth along the underside of the man's fingers, her own hands blindly reaching out to grab the hem of his undergarment.

byleth quietly gasped in a breath when dedue pulled his fingers from her mouth and she immediately tried to tug at his underwear, her teeth excitedly chewing at her lip.

"i want it in me, i want it in me." she mewled over and over again until she was able to free her lover's cock from it's confinements, and she sighed happily when dedue immediately wrapped his fingers around the base and rubbed the tip against her neglected clit, the one action causing every nerve in her body to light up in pleasure. "mm.. dedue, please.." she murmured under her breath, her arms coming up to hook under her knees to keep her legs spread apart for her lover.

"o-oh!" she gasped all of a sudden when dedue gently slapped the head of his cock against her clit a few times, her body jolting in surprise at the sensation while she bit her lip when the pleasurable weight of his hand pressed down against her stomach. her eyelashes fluttered as he shallowly thrust his cock against her puffy cunt. " _dedue_." she whined.

"say please." he chided softly, and dragged his thumb along the shaft of his cock, his hips tilting back slightly to brush the tip against her entrance.

"please." she grumbled.

"good girl." dedue smiled mischievously as he teased byleth's little entrance with the head of his cock. the girth was big, and his tip was leaking pre-cum.

byleth was practically drooling at the thought of getting thoroughly fucked, and she bit her lip in anticipation as dedue carefully nudged the head inside, the delicious stretch of her entrance causing byleth to shudder in pleasure.

"more, please." she mewled happily, her tongue making another appearance to lick at her lips. without warning, dedue let his cock slip out from byleth's entrance, only to tease her again by dipping the head of his cock in then pull it out. "a-ah! _yes_!" she squealed loudly for the birds to hear, and with a chuckle, dedue lazily thrust his hips to meet with hers.

byleth was waiting so long for this moment that when it happened, her tongue poked out from her mouth and her eyes, half lidded, went cross with pleasure.

unable to feel her fingers, byleth let go of her knees, causing her thighs to close around the hand that was pressing against her stomach, "give it to me." she whimpered, her body squirming when dedue brushed his thumb against her belly button as a loving gesture, "please."

and how could dedue say no to that?

the chuckle that escaped his chest was full of adoration, and he kindly obliged to the request of his lover, his palm flat against her stomach while his other hand forced byleth's thighs back against her chest, his hips rocking slowly at first to ease her into the stretch.

byleth licked her lips happily when dedue slid his hand lower down her stomach to let her watch how his cock was sliding in and out of her, the bulge of his cock through her stomach making her giggle despite her eyes rolling slightly when he gave a particularly hard push of his hips. "yes!" she gasped, back arching as she grabbed onto dedue's forearms, with him moving to hold her by the elbows.

he used her arms for leverage, pulling her down onto his cock when his hips would snap up, the force causing her body to slide up the bed.

dedue's thrusts were relentless once he had a rhythm going, and each slap would push the breath out of byleth's lungs, her voice coming out as a pleasured cry or a heaving gasp whenever air was able to reenter her body. sweat was dripping from her temples already, and her hair stuck to her face and neck as dedue used her body for both their pleasure, a lazy growl crawling out from his throat.

"i know, darling." he managed to whisper out when he made eye contact with byleth, her eyes slightly misty with unshed tears as he continued to pummel into her, "it feels good, right, dear?" he murmured lovingly and moved a hand to cup her jaw in his palm, his eyelashes slightly fluttering as her walls spasmed around his cock, the head rubbing against her bundle of nerves as he ground his hips against her.

he kissed her nose when he received a nod and a sniffle in response, his small laugh fond as he caressed her sweaty cheekbone with his thumb, kissing her swollen lips while slowing down the pace of his hips to let byleth catch her breath, "you've been so good, sweetheart." he murmured against her skin while his hands trailed down her sides, his calloused fingertips tickling the skin he made contact with. byleth could only giggle weakly, her mind muddled up enough for dedue to grab ahold of her hips and pull her up so that she was seated in his lap, his body upright to keep her stable.

"now you can go and get your treat, darling."

and without further instructions, the young woman began to circle her hips with a pleased sigh, finally being able to savour the feeling of being full of dedue's cock. "thank you." she sighed dreamily as she lifted her hips, only to quickly sink back down to stuff herself full again.

" _dedue_." she moaned weakly and wrapped her arms around dedue's neck to keep her from falling off his lap as she picked up the pace, her breaths coming out in quick puffs by his ear, "i want your come." she mewled, her hips rocking in a fluid motion as she began lapping at the sweat that was dripping down his jaw, "i wanna be full of your come." she begged.

"okay." he cooed into her ear with a tired grin, dragging his hands down her body again to hold her hips, "you've gotta earn it yourself, my sweet dear." he teased, bellowing out a soft laugh when the only response he got was a warning nip to the shell of his ear.

"i'll make you swollen with my children." he coaxed gently, the tone he used normally only heard when he's making a promise. "i'll come as much as you want." he pushed further, chuckling breathlessly once byleth's hips began to pick up speed, "you're almost there, sweetpea." he reassured her by squeezing the soft flesh of her hips, his head tilting back in pleasure when she rocked down onto his cock, his lips curving into a tender smile.

"oh, goddess," byleth gasped helplessly as she gripped onto dedue's shoulders, her thighs shaking in exhaustion. the burn was close to becoming too much, and she called out dedue's name through a sob as her nails dug into his slick, tan skin, begging for him to take over for her as the sensation of pleasure was turning her brain into mush. the thought of conceiving children through such a filthy act like this was enough to send tingles down her spine. it was so absolutely sinful, and here dedue was, calling her cute nicknames that would normally have her flustered. " _please_."

"that's it." he hummed low in the back of his throat and dug his fingers into byleth's hips once again, using the grip he had on her to circle and rock her hips against his lap. he began to force her body up then let her sink back down until he was buried to the hilt inside of her again with what was left of the strength in dedue's arms. byleth was blubbering at this point, as tears obstructed her vision. the heating coil in her stomach burned, and she was only able to clutch at dedue as he controlled her hips.

"give it to me." she begged with a voice that was barely above a whisper; her throat sore from the multiple times she wasn't able to catch her breath.

"yes, _yes_ , _yes_!" byleth squealed in delight once dedue adjusted their position so that he was resting back on his haunches, and began to thrust his hips up to meet with hers to chase their orgasms together. " _oh_ , _dedue_." she arched her back once her toes started tingling, "fuck me, please – harder, _harder_ –" she cried out desperately, her fingernails scratching at tan skin as her lover continued to take the breath away from her lungs.

the coil in dedue's stomach tightened as byleth's walls clenched uncontrollably, and it only spurred him on more. he craned his neck slightly to capture her lips in a kiss as he groaned, his teeth sinking into the plush cushion of her lip. the archbishop could only hum contentedly against his mouth, but her head was getting lightheaded with how much electricity was coursing through her veins. the easy slide of dedue's cock going in and out of her was only causing more of her slick to gush out, and all she was able to do was continue to take the abuse being given to her hole, the thrusts becoming more rushed and sloppy as dedue seemed to be reaching his limit.

"mff – !" she gasped in surprise when heavy spurts of come began to coat the inside of her walls, and her eyes began to roll to the back of her head when dedue's thrusts began to slow, but they pushed into her deeper than before. her pleased squeaks of pleasure were muffled by dedue's mouth as he continued to bury his come deeper inside of her, and she giggled weakly, her fingers digging into his chest as he chose not to pull out.

"dedue.." she sighed, happy, and ground her hips back onto his cock to get him to growl, "so big.." she murmured against his lips while going back to wrapping her arms around his neck. she bumped her nose against dedue's as she regained her breath, dedue's thumbs lazily stroking her hips while she kept a steady pace at grinding down onto his length, her throat buzzing when she let out a purr.

when dedue shifted their positions so that he was sitting comfortably on the bed with byleth still in his lap, he began to press soft kisses along the expanse of her throat to calm himself from his own orgasm. "don't pull out yet." she sang and curled her legs around dedue's hips to prevent him from pushing her off of his lap. "i want to stay like this forever." she pouted to herself, but giggled when dedue gave a teasing nip to her throat. "just you, me, and your fat cock stuffed inside my little hole."

dedue decided to scold her then, "that's some vulgar language you're using there, my lady." and he gave a delicious slap to the side of byleth's thigh to punish her.

"says the man who's still pumping me full with his come." she poked her tongue out to which dedue bit into her collarbone, chuckling.

"says the woman who was begging for it." he fought back and tightened his fingers around byleth's hips once again, lazily circling her body onto his cock again as the burn in his stomach reignited once more, his grin devilish as he watched byleth bite her lip and flutter her eyelashes at him. "you're not done yet, hon?"

"i already told you i was planning on making you pregnant with my children." he grunted once byleth began to cooperate with him and moved her hips however he wanted her to, "i'm not going to pull out until you're gushing with my seed."

byleth could only sigh with joy, her toes curling.

"okay, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened im sorry soft dedue stans


End file.
